For many years plumbers and homeowners have utilized a device known in the plumbing art as a plumbing snake to clear blockages from drain and sewer pipes in buildings and homes. Plumbing snakes are generally made from tempered steel wire wound into an elongated helical configuration with an enlarged auger head terminating in a pointed end. They are manufactured in a variety of sizes adaptable for use in pipes of various diameters. Thus a snake suitable for use in a standard size kitchen drain or bathroom lavatory drain may be of considerable smaller diameter and wire size than a snake used in sewer systems. Plumbing snakes and related accessories range from hand operated types to power driven types of which there are many variations and options to choose from. Of those in the power driven category, motor power is utilized to transmit rotational motion to the snake to aid in negotiating around an elbow or bend or other change in direction as well as for snagging debris blocking or obstructing the flow of waste material lodged within the pipe. Insertion of the snake into the pipe is accomplished by manually pushing the snake into the pipe until such time as resistance is felt. The snake is then rotated by energizing the power source such as an electric motor to aid in negotiating around the elbow or snagging the obstructing material. In one version of the powered type, the flexible wire snake is contained within a drum or cage. The snake passes through an axially disposed tube connected to the drum. Another example of a powered type utilizes a conventional drill motor coupled to one end of a flexible snake to effect rotation while the auger end of the snake is being telescopically hand fed into the clogged pipe.